Lastly
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Syaoran, Mokona, Fai and Kurogane came back to Clow Koku after so many worlds. Because of this, they can return into their normal lifes before everything happened. What will happen to Fai and Kurogane? What will happen if some wishes cannot be realized? Or everything will be ok?
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

**Hi everyone! =] **

**Before start I want to say that I'm portuguese so pardon me for my poor english okey?! I tried my best translate a BIG story that I wrote 3 months ago and I have to tell you that it's really complicated because we have so much diferences in terms of writting things... Well, whatever x].**

**This is my very first fanfic in general xO... But I really appreciate to write it 'cause it's a really sweet (with some angst) story (in the end of the first part, in the beggining of the second part and in the end of all story hya ^w^)**

**Right now I wrote 3 stories about KuroFai because they really are my FAVORITE couple ever, I get crazy with them "KYAAAAH */*"**

**One last thing, the story has three big chapters but here I'm gonna divide them 'cause they're really big... (well a little hehe)**

**I hope you enjoy this 1st chapter and thank you for your spend time =,D**

**Glossary:**

***Keigo – Formal language**

***Shirou Manjuu – White ball of meat**

***Saké – Alcoholic drink xb**

**Chapter I**

It was already dark night when Mokona, Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane came back to the Clow Koku.

"Finally we came back." Syaoran said sighing as he felt some nostalgia.

"Yeah… It seems there is somebody who knew about our arrival." Fai said smiling.

Syaoran looks behind him and see a small figure well known "Sakura-hime!"

"Syaoran, keigo*…" Said messing with the boy. After a long pause of glances between both, ran at each other hugging themself with all the strength they had, for so were sure that they were finally in the arms of the person they loved most in the world.

Seeing that moment between princess and the boy, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona smiled a little excited. Feeling close to tears, Fai looked away and watched Kurogane. Seeing his expression, Fai quite surprised and thought "There not exist anybody stronger than you in your world… Defenitely not… I'm sure!" Fai approached of Kurogane and said to him mocking "Né Kuro-sama… Here you have a shoulder to cry, come to Mommy, Daddy Kuro!"

Kurogane blushed with Fai's prank, already clenched his fist and said: Oye, damn, get ready to run, if I catch you… I'm gonna KILL YOU!

Fai smiled as he thought _"Should be tapped, it will be the last time Kuro-sama ..."_ – "KYAAAAAH! Kuro-dad will kill me! Sakura, Syaoran your daddy is mad ... HEHEHE!"

The more words Fai was saying, angrier Kurogane was. "Now do not forgive you! DAMN MAGE! GRRRRRGRRRGRR!"

"AH KURO-DADDY STOP! Fai-mommy is so kind, he does not deserve you!" Mokona said.

Kurogane that ran as fast as he could with his sword in hand, to hear what Mokona said stopped, looked back and said blustering "Who is Kuro-daddy?! Not to be earned by that idiot mage! You'll die today Shirou Manjuu*, get ready!"

"Oh! Kuro-sama became once more Kuro-wanwan!" Fai gave raucous laughter, of which even he remembered ever since.

Herein Mokona bounces Fai's lap and yells: Fai help!

Kurogane still running furiously after them, meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran laughed nonstop. But the princess felt a deep sadness when looking at Fai. Syaoran realized that something was not right and asked "Sakura, what is it?"

Sakura looked at the boy and smiling "Fai-san is not being honest ..." - Syaoran was a little confused by the comment of the princess, looked at the mage and noticed that it was something different. "Within his heart is a deep sadness installed, although I am trying to disguise who better understands Fai-san right now ... No, I'm the second person who best understands Fai-san, because the first has always been and always will be Kurogane -san."

Syaoran looked at the princess finally understanding what this meant: Sakura ...

Sakura smiled "Kurogane-san, Fai-san, Moko-chan sure are very tired of all the adventures they passed, so how about going to the castle? Must also be hungry, I have sent the cook to make some snacks to enjoy ... Can we go now?!"

"Hyuuu! Come on, I'm too tired, Kuro-daddy tired me . Said Fai smiling at the ninja who again showed already clenched fist.

Mokona jumped to Sakura's lap and gave her a sweet kiss "Mokona had many memories of Sakura! Mokona also is hungry and wants to drink saké*!"

Sakura gave a slight laugh as the ninja grumbled "Huh!? Since when you drink saké Shirou Manjuu ?"

"Mokona is Mokona, non Shirou Manjuu! Puu Sakura Kurogane is bad .." Sakura smiled.

After this fun little moment, put themself on the way to Castle Clow. However, Fai left behind staring at the moon as he smiled sadly and thought "I really have to forget it! Ashura-Ou, Fai… Give me strength in one way or another, please. "

Sakura interrupts the thoughts of the magician "Fai-san ..." Fai looks surprised to Sakura, who intended to continue what began, but seeing the magician reflected better and just said - we going?

Fai smiled still with great heart sank and says: Sure Sakura-chan.

* * *

**Later, the Castle Clow…**

Everyone looked at the table it was waiting for them "Um… Sakura those are the snacks for us?" Asked Syaoran surprised with the banquet.

Sakura answered happily "Of course! There are all the typical foods of the Clow Koku, Syaoran you already know, but Kurogane-san, Fai-san and Moko-chan not yet, so I sent prepare everything! Serve at will!

"Mokona will send some to Watanuki and the black Mokona! KAAAAHHHHPUUUU!" Said the little mokona aspiring three plates full of food…"

After recovering from such surprise, everyone sat down at the table and ate. After dinner, once again was Fai mocking with Kurogane who was back behind him to hit him. Suddenly Fai stops leaving Kurogane catch him (which makes the ninja quite surprised) and said smiling "Kuro-sama, that's it, I'm too tired ... This was enough."

Kurogane still surprised looking at the mage, once again clenched fist hitting him on the head lightly "That was by of the little and now!" Said smiling slyly.

Sakura saw again Fai's expression and interrupting the moment of glances between them "As everyone knows, your mission is over as finally all of you managed to find a world where we all (me, Syaoran, Moko-chan Fai-san, Kurogane-san and Watanuki-kun) finally able to review my clone and Syaoran's at the Spirit World ... So from now on we are all free again, we can return to our lives as expected. Syaoran turned to me, Moko-chan can get back to the other Mokona-chan and Watanuki-kun, Kurogane-san can realize your greatest desire to rejoin Tomoyo-Hime to your world, Nihon Koku, or will that changed a little now? Said looking to the brave of the group for a moment who's not understanding finally, Fai-san can choose what to do, since his whole world was destroyed ... Ceres" Fai smiled at Sakura but not a real smile. So Fai-san, how will it be?"

Fai remained silent a moment with his head bowed, all had their eyes fixed on the mage, Kurogane was the more anxious, Fai breaks the silence "I've decided... Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun ... I'll stay with you " With such words, Fai left everyone amazed. Kurogane looked at Fai but he did not even looked. "I am a traveler of no return, I found that I want to continue to protect my only princess, Sakura-chan and his most loved person in the world, for it is because of you that I've changed so much and then..."

Sakura could no longer hear one more word of mage's mouth so, closed she's eyes and said angrily "STOP FAI-SAN!" Fai opened his eyes in astonishment, and continued to hear the words of his only princess "Enough, please do not hurt yourself! Do not... hurt yourself... anymore" Sakura finally looked into the eyes of Fai and dropping a tear. "Why aren't you honest with your feelings? Nobody ... Nobody is going to judge you, Fai-san!"

Fai was baffled by the reaction of his princess decision and thought _"I have to hide it better, definitely I have to hide everything better, no matter how much it pains me, for they all I have to hide it better,"_ then said smiling "Sakura-chan ..." Fai was approaching the princess by every word he uttered, "I'm being honest... I really desire to stay very close to you, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun ..." Finally reached the princess's face full of tears, looked the seriously briefly and smiled again "Sakura-chan, accepted my choice?"

Sakura stood watching Fai's eyes and clenching her eyes said "Yes, I accept Fai-san. But I want you to always feel free to change course at any moment of your life."

Fai surprised a bit but accepted the order of the princess with a genuine smile.

Kurogane remained serious in a corner of the large dining room, along with Mokona that watching him "Kurogane, do nothing? Fai will ..."

But Mokona adjourned before she can continue "I don't care, I have nothing to do with his choices."

"Kurogane ..."

Then, finally, Fai looks to Kurogane and shows him again his fake smile saying "Kuro-tto-san seems that this is a divorce ... HAHAHA!"

Kurogane was not in the mood to play, then simply ignored the joke and the magician continued to watch him with his fake smile.

**Reviews please Chuu***


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

**Chapter I – Part 2**

**Later, when everyone was lying ...**

Fai was sleepless because all he could remember were all the moments he had spent with everyone, especially with Kurogane recently _"This is hard... I have to go to unwind ..."_ rose, covered himself with his long white cloak and slipped out of the castle, heading for the hill where they had been before.

Once there, Fai sat on the edge of the hill watching the moon bright and dazzling, as he spoke aloud everything felt "Fai, Ashura-Ou why I have to feel this way? Why I had to engage both with everyone? Why both cost me to separate myself from him?" Fai who was about to cry, he wanted to be able to contain his tears but it was too late when he found himself, as his whole face was covered with beautiful, thick tears that glistened under that intense full moon with millions of stars in your around. Already desperate Fai shouted with all his might "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kurogane that had followed Fai until then, was hidden behind a large column, had an expression on his face quite cleared and retook the way back to the castle muttering "Tsk that idiot!"

**The next day ...**

Fai opens his eyes right then feel a painful twinge in the heart _"It's just a little more ... Please stand up, it's just a bit ..."_

The magician rises finally, wears a lightweight clothes and leaves the room. When he open the door sees Kurogane across the eyes looked as if they ask him, "You have nothing to tell me?" Fai surprised to see him up, but he came to himself and once again to disguise all their pain smiled putting up with Kurogane "What happens Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane watched him intently and said "We need to have a very serious talk, after breakfast follow me."

No more words Kurogane withdrew. Fai changed the face by a smiling face to a serious and sad one and said to himself _"Kuro-sama only makes things harder."_

Fai then arrives to the dining room where now everyone is sitting waiting. "Good morning Fai-san." Said Sakura.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Mokona." Said happily Fai.

After given the greetings, everyone ate the delicious delicacy that was served. Kurogane eaten ASAP, rose from his chair, grabbed Fai's arm (which was still finished eating) hurting it and taking it with him to the hill where yesterday finally saw the real wizard, where he showed his real feelings.

Syaoran was startled by all the commotion and got up from his place called Kurogane, but was interrupted by Sakura "Syaoran, this will be the end, we can do nothing, it is just for Fai-san choose and discover their true happiness, for that this conversation between the two is necessary."

"But Sakura, what if Kurogane beats Fai?" Asked concerned little Mokona.

"The princess is right, Fai-san and Kurogane-san need this time alone. They finally need to be honest with one another." Said the boy.

**In the hills ...**

Kurogane pulled Fai with all his strength as he didn't want him to escape this conversation, on the other hand, kept his head down Fai accepting the pain in his arm because he felt in his heart was much more painful and deep, not pronouncing thus a word.

When they finally reached the hills, the ninja never stopped pulling Fai's arm. Kurogane sat and made the mage fall and hurt.

"Oye, why don't you say something?" Asked the ninja really furious with Fai's attitude.

Fai thought _"Come on, you gotta talk ... So will just look like you're not well and you're going to give him reason. Go talk ... TALK!"_

Fai looked up, looked at Kurogane with his fake smile "I didn't say anything because Kuro-sama was hurting me, now I'm better, you see? And I'm talking. But it was you who wanted to tell me something ... What is it?"

Kurogane gazed with eyes so intense that the mage did feel a pain even greater "I'll be blunt, you know I don't like to say nice words ... You don't really wanted to stay in this world right?" Fai to hear such a question is stunned, his eyes stopped blinking, hid his face so that Kurogane couldn't see his painful expression. "So getting no response means I'm right ... Why don't you say anything to Sakura-Hime? After you flames her of your single princess?" Fai thought _"It can't be ... I don't want! I don't want! "_ However Kurogane continued "I'll answer for you, if I'm right I want a true answer of your mouth magician idiot! _"Actually I really want to be able to return to my world, Ceres, the world where I grew up, the world where I have lived for so many years and waited for my twin brother no return, Fai… The world where I was created by Ashura-Ou which was actually my biggest storm, but I can't hate I'm not sure why…" _Would you like to continue?" Fay was even more surprised "I thought he was referring to something else ... That's great" Kurogane asked "So it's true or not? Remember that I want ..."

But before he could continue Fai said smiling "Yes, it's true ... I really wanted to be able to return to my world but it's impossible, so I'll stay in Clow Koku protect the princess and Syaoran-kun."

Kurogane gave him a blow on the head "Stupid! If you not say what you feel, Sakura-Hime and everyone around you will only worry even more! Also ..." Kurogane paused briefly but then continued "if you want to really go to another world, you can always come to me to Nihon Koku, the very Tomoyo-Hime told me so ..."

Fai felt a strong grip on the heart, broke again replied thundering very seriously "NO!" Kurogane looked very amazed that the magician to become aware of his tone added this time smiling "I really want to stay here" Fai to break all that tension said "Ah but Kuro-sama, do you really want I go with you? Um Kuro-tto-san wants Fai-ka-san with him ... HEHE!"

"I don't say with this intent idiot!" grumbled furious Kurogane.

Fai smiled and thought feeling the presence of Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona behind "This was the last conversation Kuro-sama," the mage bite his lip as hard as he could without the ninja noticed because he was close to tears.

Herein come the remaining members of the group and Mokona says very sad and sympathetic to both "Kurogane it's time ..."

Hearing what Mokona said, farewell to Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona and finally it was the turn of Fai. For just moments were exchanged intense looks in some doubt, fear, anxiety and sadness.

Mokona didn't want to separate them, but the dimensional travel couldn't wait any longer "Kurogane, Mokona can't wait any longer ... Kaaaapuuuu!"

Fai hesitated looking at the ninja but wanted to see him one last time so, went looking for the face of the ninja and tried a smile but this time it was a real one, for it had all the repressed feelings of the magician.

"Bye, Bye Kuro-sama." Always smiling.

Kurogane looked at Fai has a bit cloudy and distorted due to the great magic power that enveloped him and said "Yeah..." Said sadly the ninja.

To hear such words Fai was about to cry but bit with all the force his lips, keeping always on the look that Kurogane was almost disappearing from Clow Koku.

"Always smiling until the last moment" was the thought that Fai has already desperate.

Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona both looked with great sadness, felt unable at such painful moment for both.

Just before Kurogane disappearing from Clow Koku, Fai uttered softly "Kurogane". The ninja that there never taking his eyes of the mage, only managed to read his lips and repeating "Ku-ro-ga-ne" to repeat the last word of Fai, tried to jump with all his forces but in vain for when he found himself, was already in the middle of dimensional travel.

Sakura approached Fai, looked him in the eyes and without a word hugged him. Syaoran and Mokona, joined the hug that touched the deepest heart of the mage and led eventually to tears.


	3. Chapter 1, Part3

**Glossary: ****Song by KOKIA – I believe [Umi no Soko Kara] ****(It's a beautiful song, really… Her voice is amazing *O* go hear ;])**

* * *

**First of all… It seems that in 1st part of the chapter, I commit a mistake...**

**When Fai says [in my story] to Sakura that she's his only his princess, someone correct me by telling me that the "only princess" to Fai is Sakura but the clone... ****It is true!****Thank you so much****=D**

**When I wrote this story I never noticed that mistake, but once this is written this way, I'll leave it that. xb**

**But well... You know, I really think that Fai will always "love" Sakura, regardless of which Sakura is, since Sakura is Sakura and the essence of her is there =,)**

* * *

******Chapter III**

**Nihon Koku**

Tomoyo expected along with Souma by Kurogane who was now back to his world.

Tomoyo smiling "Welcome to your home, Kurogane!"

"Yeah, I'm back." Kurogane said dryly.

Looking back of the ninja, Tomoyo was a bit surprised "Ah, where's Fai-san? I had the impression that you have never again wanted to separate."

Kurogane to hear the name of the mage was left with a sour expression on his face and said "I don't know. I've nothing to do with that idiot mage!"

Tomoyo opened the eyes of astonishment and realizing all said "I see, so this was the response of Fai-san ..."

"What?"

Tomoyo smiling "Soon when night comes, come to my room, Yuko-san left a little present for you."

"The dimensional witch? I hope that isn't an envelope asking me the damn White Day gift ..." Said Kurogane annoyed.

Tomoyo gave a little laugh "Don't worry, Yuko-san left you nothing like this. So now I leave you alone so you can settle down... See you soon, Kurogane."

With this, Tomoyo retires and returns to the castle. Once he was alone, Kurogane remembered again over Fai, gritted his teeth and returned crestfallen way to his room in the castle.

* * *

**At night ...**

Kurogane was now directed to the rooms of his princess, and once there, knocked on the door anxiously. On the other side was given permission to enter. What was his astonishment at seeing Watanuki, new sorcerer dimensional, the other Syaoran talking with Tomoyo.

"What's going on here?" Asked Kurogane.

"Good evening Kurogane. Watanuki-kun has a few words to tell you, please hear it until the end." Tomoyo said.

Kurogane nodded as a form of acceptance and so began Watanuki "Yuko-san asked me to tell you that you have to think and force you to choose well what you will actually want ... It will not be easy, but she was sure that you'll make the best choice."

"I don't understand anything, so explain yourself!" Said Kurogane very confused.

Tomoyo intervened in the conversation of both explaining _"Kurogane, are very important the choices we make, they define our future destination for life, so you must know how to listen, you have to make an effort to understand once you learned the meaning of true strength."_ Kurogane looked very attentive to Tomoyo "This was the last message from Yuko-san for you."

After this explanation the princess motioned Watanuki, so he began to speak "Mokona, send this to Kurogane-san." The little black Mokona swallows a small pouch that quickly comes to the world of the ninja "Kurogane-san, please grab the bag I sent you and opens it."

Kurogane reached out and the bag fell on both. Then, with a simple gesture, opens the bag and inside was a red key with a beautiful blue sapphire stone planted in the middle.

Kurogane didn't understand the meaning of that key and asked "Oye, what's the point of this?"

"This key was manufactured from your feelings and Fai-san." Hearing Watanuki, Kurogane showed no reaction and continued to watch him. Watanuki smiled and continued "This key was made with the other half of the magic in Fai-san's right eye, when he made the payment for your arm to Yuko-san. It turns out that at that time, Fai-san was still vampire and continued to drink the blood of Kurogane-san, then both feelings of acceptance created this key as proof of your unbreakable bonds." Kurogane was perplexed and didn't know what to think before such explanation.

Tomoyo said "Watanuki-san, let me explain hereafter." The princess stared at the ninja with a smile and began "Kurogane your greatest desire really changed right? For this moment you find yourself the most important person in your life, yet you weren't honest with your heart, but the fault isn't entirely yours, since Fai-san has it too."

Kurogane quite understand where Tomoyo wanted to get, so avoided the issue "I have nothing to do with that mage, I don't know where you get that idea most important person ... Tsk nonsense! I'll take my leave."

But before leaving the room, Tomoyo added "Kurogane and if were given to you the opportunity to go next Fai-san?"

Kurogane stopped suddenly and faced again Tomoyo with a sudden movement, said in a heavy voice "HOW? TELL ME!"

"So you want Fai-san by your side... Considers he an important person?" Kurogane limited to looking for the Sorcerer "Responds Kurogane-san."

Kurogane looked down, answering with a faint voice "Yes."

Watanuki and Tomoyo looked up and smiled, then the princess said mocking up with the ninja "Kurogane finally you said it! It was simple, right?!"

Kurogane blushed a little upset "Shut the hell up!" Tomoyo laughed innocent. However, Kurogane became serious again and said "But that idiot already made his choice. He wants to stay in Clow Koku, wants to protect the princess and the boy. Aren't our choices important in order to decide our future destiny? So there's nothing we can do now."

"Kurogane-san, Tomoyo-Hime I'll show you something however, for that I need one more payment ..." said Watanuki.

"All right, I accept." Answered the princess.

"Oye…" retorded Kurogane.

"Alright, Kurogane… Pay close attention!" Said smiling Tomoyo.

With that, Watanuki had told to Mokona who showed with his power another dimension which was directly to a place well known by the eyes of the ninja who was surprised "This place is in Clow Koku! Are the hills where I was transported..."

"Exactly, but pays close attention, this is precisely what will happen now." Added Watanuki.

Without another word, everyone kept looking at the vision created by Mokona. Across the call appeared a figure very familiar to everyone, especially to Kurogane.

* * *

**Clow Koku [Hills]**

Fai walked toward the edge of the hills and once there, stared at the starry sky with a bright and distant moon. Seeing this scenario, of Fai's face fall countless tears containing all his feelings, all his pain, all his love, all his hope and happiness, all the feelings were welling up every drop of the eyes of the mage.

Fai shouted once more for the whole night landscape that surrounded him, falling to his knees said "Enough already ... Please, enough is enough!"

Fai raises its head once more towards the moon and starts singing.

*****_"Come to me when my tears are dry.__  
__I try do dry my contorted cheek, but it becomes wet with tears one after the other.__  
__I have nothing to hide, but I don't want to show you my pain.__  
__I am still dreaming deep under the sea.__  
__I am still floating between the sunshine all around me.__From the deep deep bed of the sea.__  
__I believe you hear my voice, even if I fell down forever.__  
__Everyone has departed across the sea.__  
__Why do I feel comfortable when wandering in this dark cold place?__Taking a breath, going up toward the ocean bubbles.__  
__From the deep deep bed of the sea.__I believe you hear my voice, even if I fell down forever.__  
__Dropping my fear, I will make a flower bloom on the bed of the sea, hopefully__I believe you hear my voice, even if I fell down forever.__  
__Dropping my fear, I will make a flower bloom on the bed of the sea, hopefully.__  
__I believe someday I'll be able to accept everything, even if I cried and lost everything.__  
__Everything was born in the sea.__  
__Until the day we die and return to the sea,__  
__believe yourself__  
__I believe, even in the dark, your voice casts a ray of hope.__  
__Take me away and guide me through to some place where I can breathe.__please come again when my tears dry__  
__as soon as I wipe them off,the tears roll down again__  
__I have nothing to hide__  
__I just don't want let anyone see me in agony__still dreaming,from the bottom of the ocean__  
__not even knowing which is up or down__  
__floating with the sunlight all around me__  
__from the bottom of the deep deep ocean__I believe that you hear my voice__  
__no matter how deep I keep falling down__many people have passed through this place__  
__this cold and mysterious place__  
__why am I feeling a little comfort,while I'm so lost__  
__I'm floating up toward the bubbles,as I breathe__I believe that you hear my voice__  
__no matter how deep I keep falling down__  
__I'm certain that one day__  
__this drop of sorrow will let a flower bloom in this ocean__I believe that times when you cry,you may lose something__  
__but a day will come when you won't regret__everything was born here,in this ocean__  
__one day I will come back to this place__  
__so until that day__believe yourself!__I believe. even in the dark. your voice casts a ray of hope.__  
__Take me away and guide me through to same place where I can breathe."_

* * *

**Nihon Koku**

Kurogane felt a great pang, to hear the melody from Fai's lips and said admired "This song is ..."

"Every existing being has a song that tells its history, all desires, all the repressed feelings ... This music exists in Fai-san's life. This type of feelings are called _"Heart's melody"_" Said Watanuki.

Kurogane looked again to Fai "Tsk that idiot! Enough, already seen enough ... Oye Wizard, tell me how I'll search him!"

"Ok. However, there is a catch ..." Kurogane looked at Watanuki and he continued "For you travel between dimensions have to wish from your heart and think about the most important person to you, however, you are allowed to travel only once." Warned the Wizard.

Kurogane opened his eyes in astonishment "So I can't return?"

"No, you can't Kurogane-san." Answered Watanuki.

Kurogane stared at Tomoyo "Tomoyo, I…"

Tomoyo smiled "Kurogane it's okay, I'm sure that one day you will return." Kurogane looked comprehensively and a bit desperate.

"So Kurogane-san…" Asked Watanuki.

Kurogane lowered his face for a split second, then stood staring at him quite determined and said "I wanna travel!"

Watanuki stared at the ninja "Very well, then close your eyes, grab the key and thinks of Fai-san from the heart, think about what you desire most." Said pointing with the long smoking pipe.

Kurogane did so, closed his eyes and thought about Fai remembered all times from the beginning to the end and suddenly finds himself surrounded by a great magical power, a power even greater than that of Mokona when transports. Just before disappearing from his world said "Tomoyo-Hime I'll be back, for sure I'll return, wait for me!"

Tomoyo smiled and waved. After that Kurogane has totally disappeared.

"Watanuki-san, why did you lie to him?" Asked the smiling beautiful princess.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tomoyo-Hime." He said smiling looking at the princess who smiled back at him and added "Don't play dumb, he didn't need to remember Fai-san, the desire to see him again, to have Fai-san near existed within him."

"Who knows, it was fast this way... Maybe..." Watanuki said smirking with the princess.

After this answer the two smiled at the little prank that they made for Kurogane and talked for a while.

* * *

**Clow Koku**

Fai now finished singing the melody inevitable about his feelings, when he opened his eyes he saw before him a great magic web and thought _"What's that? Someone is coming to this world ... "_ Behind him were Mokona, Sakura and Syaoran that without him knowing they had seen all his pain since the beginning.

"Fai-san, is everything alright? What's this?" Sakura asked.

"Someone was transported to this world." Mokona answered.

"But who? Why?" Asked Sakura again.

Without an answer to all their questions, all four remained attentive to that mysterious magic web of transportation, waiting for someone.

Hereby, the web begins to dissolve, becoming increasingly transparent until they're beginning to see a figure blurred. After a few seconds the figure became visible and all were astonished to see who came once more to Clow Koku.

Fai opened his blue eyes glistening with tears shed before exceedingly astonished and said stuttering "Kuro-Ku-ga-ne?!"

Without leaving the web dimensional, Kurogane grabbed Fai by the wrist without hurting him, pulled him to hir side whispering in his ear "You're coming with me, mage idiot!"

Fai trembled to hear the order of Kurogane and supports his face in the shoulder of the other, as if to hide the tears once again fell back.

Seeing that moment Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes "Kurogane-san, take care of Fai-san, né? Bye Bye!"

With this, both disappeared from Clow Koku, smiling without the other one could realize the happiness they felt, since they were with the most important person in both lives.

* * *

**Okey… This is the end of all 1****st**** chapter so... there's more to come =]**

**I hope you had enjoyed, I did my best translating this whole big story =b**

**Thank's for your reviews, I'll appreciate more if you'll do it ;]**

**See you soon =D**


	4. Chapter 2, Part 1

**Hi =D**

**So… This is my 2nd chapter part.1 x)**

**I hope not disappoint you 'cause hereinafter the story will be about both's life in my point of view :b [well, will be more like "what I would love to happen" with those two… In fact, just one of many probabilities xD]**

**Well… I like it so I hope you like it too =)**

* * *

**Chapter II – Part.1**

**Nihon Koku**

Kurogane turned now back to his world along with Fai. Both felt a huge embarrassment, mage and ninja couldn't face. Yet, none could hide the enormous happiness they felt.

Herein, hear a missing "cough-cough". With fright and shame mixed Fai and Kurogane loosen quickly with a very red face. The ninja look back and see Tomoyo "Tomoyo, I returned and brought this idiot with me."

Tomoyo smiled "I knew you would come back, I always had faith that you discovered the way back."

Kurogane very attentive and surprised said "But you knew I could come back? The damn witch tricked me ... That idiot, when I catch him...!"

Tomoyo smiled once more and looking for Fai, who was still a little embarrassed, said "Fai-san, welcome to Nihon!"

Fai looked to Tomoyo with a smile and made a small gesture with his arms as a sign that he couldn't understand what both spoke.

Kurogane looked at the mage making him blush when he realized the ninja's look "Oye don't understand it at all? Tomoyo and now? I completely forgot this detail."

Tomoyo messing with Kurogane said "Kurogane's okay, I understand ... You just could think about bringing Fai-san to thee, but don't worry, we will find a solution." She laughed and withdrew "Come up to my room."

Very flushed with the princess words, Kurogane looked a little upset at Fai and withdrew. The mage blankly, followed Kurogane.

Once in the chambers of the princess, Kurogane lifted up to see that Watanuki was still in transmission with Tomoyo. Remembering the mischief he had done, Kurogane shouted "IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?!"

Seeing Fai with the ninja, Watanuki gave a huge laugh and said "I see you've brought for you the most important person" Kurogane blushed again and got angrier "Tell me Kurogane-san, Fai-san is the most important person to you right now?" Fai thought _"I'm feeling excluded... I can't understand anything."_

Moments after, Fai begun to understand everything. Hearing what Watanuki had said, the mage was very embarrassed and thought intervene, but Tomoyo waved him so that he remained silent. Fai obeyed and continued to hear the conversation increasingly embarrassed.

"Kurogane-san, then?" Asked again Watanuki.

Kurogane was full of rage of the questions of the sorcerer and said disagreeably "Idiot, when I travel again, I'm going straight to there! For sure you catch yourself some bad quirks from that dimensional witch."

Watanuki not stop laughing said "HAHAHA! Yuko-san was a great person isn't true Kurogane-san? If it weren't for her, you and Fai-san wouldn't be together again." Kurogane grabbed his sword and was about to try to cut the calling screen. "Calm Kurogane-san. I was just messing with you myself, but you have to agree with me." Smiled again. "Tell me, do you want me to do Fai-san understand your language?"

Kurogane got the sword again and very seriously answered "Yes."

Fai looked at the ninja and for moments his heart sped up a little. Watanuki continued "Then you'll have to answer to my first question ... Fai-san, is the most important person to you?"

"Oye, damn this is more a trick again, right?" Kurogane was suspicious and angrily.

"It's important to be said, because otherwise Fai-san can never understand you." Said seriously Watanuki.

Fai slightly stained with the question thought _"Suddenly I feel anxious and nervous... Kuro-sama will get upset when he discover the little joke hehe."_

Watanuki once again repeated the question. Kurogane looked at the sorcerer and answered "Then don't make me any more questions you hear these stupid wizard?!" Watanuki agreed. Kurogane looked at Fai "Yes, he 's the most important person to me." Said always looking at Fai. On the other hand, to hear the answer of the ninja Fai blushed, dropping to his knees. Kurogane understood that Fai already noticed, blushed and said very exalted "You already... Could you understand everything? IDIOT! Why don't you told me anything?!" Fai hid his face with his hands and remained silent. Tomoyo touched the mage's shoulders and answered "I was the one that ordered him to remain silent."

Kurogane embarrassed "TOMOYO!"

Watanuki laughed and laughed and said "Mokona, send this to Kurogane-san." Mokona breathed a small bottle whose form was the symbol of infinity, making the reach to Nihon "Kurogane-san, please give that bottle to Fai-san."

"Huh? What's this?" Asked annoyed Kurogane.

"I'll explain later, now it's important that Fai-san swallow the liquid of the bottle." Answered Watanuki.

Kurogane took the bottle to the blond mage who never faced him, since he was possessed by shyness. He accepted it, opened it, preparing to digest the content when Kurogane grabs his hand saying "I'll ask one last time ... What's this?"

Watanuki smiled and said "Don't be afraid Kurogane-san, this is a small supplement that will help Fai-san in your world from now on."

Fai looked to Kurogane carefully. In turn, the ninja released his arm, turns away and says "Drink."

Fai smiles and says "Ok Kuro-sama."

Fai takes the blue liquid , once digested the bottle disappears. Fai collapses leaving the ninja quite alarmed "OYE!" Kurogane runs subjecting Fai in his arms and looking furious to Watanuki says "I tought you said it was just a supplement... If this is so, why he fainted?"

"Kurogane-san you have to rely more on people. But well, since Fai-san is your most important person, the person with whom you have and bear for all eternity unbreakable bonds, I understand your fear." Kurogane was now owned by repressed anger at seeing Fai in his lap. "Actually what Fai-san drank wasn't a supplement but a potion that allowed him to understand your language to life."

"But... Didn't he understand when I give you my answer?" Says Kurogane confused.

"Since Fai-san walked in the door, my magic power overtook him allowing him to understand everything." Answered Watanuki.

"HUH?! If so, why did I needed answer you?" Asked Kurogane very annoyed.

Watanuki smiled shamelessly "Well, I had to make Fai-san hear it from your own mouth, now he has a much better understanding of your feelings."

Tomoyo also smiled "Yes, it wasn't enough pick him up, this was also necessary!"

Kurogane pressed Fai's shoulder, already frowning "I... definitely… WILL END UP WITH BOTH OF YOU!"

* * *

**Well this was the 1****st**** part of chapter II =] **

**I hope you had enjoyed x)**

**See you =) [Chuu*]**


	5. Chapter 2, Part 2

**So… In this chapter enters a new character, but it's a OC character, so it will be a love triangle x/O**

**Enjoy ;]**

* * *

**Chapter II Part. 2**

Fai awakened now and blinked his eyes due to strong light. For a moment, without realizing where he was, thought "_What a warm feeling. __It's so cozy."_

When fully opened his eyes, noticed that is lying on a huge mattress and that the ninja was turn dozing beside him, his arms outstretched upon the magician. _"Probably he left to sleep while settled me..."_ Fai blushed when notes Kurogane's face and smiled.

Then gets up, pulls the blanket it was covering him and slap Kurogane. Briefly later, Kurogane wakes and see the empty room, rises suddenly and runs toward the throne room, where was always his Princess. Upon arriving, Tomoyo smiles and says "Fai-san is out there."

Kurogane still gazes Tomoyo few seconds and then cut up without saying a word. Souma, one of the loyal servants of the princess, seeing the reaction of the ninja says much admired "Hime, the rude Kurogane is different."

Tomoyo smiled "Yes, Kurogane found his true strength... If you recall he always reinforced the idea that he would fight only to protect those who were important to him. He always fought for me, for the kingdom and for this world, he even made a vow to become my loyal servant, promising that he would just serving me, in fact he will never break that promise, but now Kurogane found the most important person to him."

Souma carefully watched the princess and said "Tomoyo-Hime, but it means that Kurogane is breaking the promise, it's a crime so..."

Tomoyo intervenes "Souma, he'll always keep his promise, Kurogane is that kind of person. But now, for Fai-san, Kurogane is capable of anything, he has already proven enough times and both of us know it." Smiles "It's everything alright."

"Hime, Fai-san is a great person!"

Tomoyo gives a little laugh "Yes, he is!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kurogane hurriedly walked toward the large garden of cherry trees.

Once there, sees Fai sitting back looking at the large cherry wood that was in the middle of two smaller, approaching a little and says "Oye, why did you disappeared?"

Fai was startled by Kurogane's voice, and looks back with a beautiful and dazzling smile, letting the ninja perplexed and speechless.

"Sorry Kuro-sama, when I woke up you still slept, as I know you were tired so I decided to let you sleep until you wake up."

Kurogane looked away and said "Don't ever do the same!"

Surprised with Kurogane's reaction, Fai asks "Why so much concern Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane looks closely at the magician and says "Do you have a habit of hiding everything for you, when you see that things are out of control you decide to run, honestly I don't even know why you do it, I understand very well as you are so, you can stop try to hide anything, will be in vain!"

Fai think seeing the ninja's eyes "_Wow, Kuro-sama's eyes are so intense."_ The magician looks around all the petals of cherry blossom and says with a genuine smile looking at the ninja "Kuro-sama it's okay, it's not like I could run away, besides..." Fai hesitates to continue because he thought _"Oh no, it's too embarrassing to say this."_

"Besides…" Kurogane asked.

Fai turned his face "Nothing, it's just... I'll not run okay Kuro-sama?" Said instead of something much more embarrassing.

But Kurogane realized that the mage wanted to say something more and grabbing his arm said "Oye, moreover what?"

Fai opened his eyes in amazement by the ninja's reaction, blushed and said "Also I'm too well here. I am very happy here so..." Fai by loosening the hand ninja fled taking a few steps forward and covering his face continued "AH! Kuro-sama's enough right?"

Kurogane blushed with the mage's response and said quite shy "Are you stupid or what? Why this reaction? Tsk, don't understand anything!"

Saying that Kurogane withdrew and entered the castle. Fai stood with his face covered by his hands, because he was too embarrassed and thought _"Whose the fault Kuro-sama?"._

**At Night…**

Fai and Kurogane had just now dining when the mage said "Hey, Kuro-sama... I want to take a walk... I want to know this world."

Nonchalantly, Kurogane said "Huh? Why? What for?"

Fai did a bit of theater "Aw, Kuro-sama didn't want to show me Nihon Koku! Surely's cheating Fai-ka-san! Unforgivable!"

Hearing the conversation of the mage, Kurogane irritated stood up and grumbled "Oye idiot, now you're going start with these unnecessary theaters? Stop it!"

Fai smiled "Yes, yes. So Kuro-sama I'll take a walk alone okay? I'll not lose, you know I'm strong so nothing will happen to me. Right?"

Kurogane looked Fai a bit iffy "Okay ... But don't turn too late or you will worry Tomoyo-Hime."

Fai to hear the last words of Kurogane, felt a little grip on his heart, trying to ignore smiled, accepting the the ninja's condition and left the room.

Tomoyo who was outside the same space as the ninja, came smiling and said "Why did you lied?"

"Huh? I don't know what you mean?" grumbled the ninja.

Tomoyo waved her head negatively "Kurogane, you have to become more honest! It was for this reason that I and Watanuki-san did that little prank on you."

Kurogane was angered to hear about the mischief again "Don't remind me that, damn princess and wizard!"

Tomoyo smiled slightly and said "You should have gone with him, since you care so much if he walk alone..."

"Shut up! I do not worry at all! Stop inventing stupid princess!" Said Kurogane annoyed.

Souma who hid behind the door shouted "Kurogane HOW RUDE! How dare you treat the Princess in this way?!"

"You too, shut up! Go away, I'm too tired to put up with you right now."

"Souma, let's go, Kurogane need quiet to calm down and not think so much about Fai-san." Kurogane looks angry to Tomoyo that shows him a pleasant smile. Before leaving the room, Tomoyo alert Kurogane "Be careful Kurogane, you can create misunderstandings which hardly go forth without you use all honesty you don't like."

Dryly the ninja replied "Yes, yes."

* * *

**Nihon Koku outside the castle...**

The mage went through all the streets of the world of Kurogane and occasionally talking to himself _"Wow, amazing! This ... Somehow is very similar to some worlds we crossed as we traveled."_

Fai crossed the narrow streets full of different people. Happy, sad, savvy, indifferent... There were so many differences that even he couldn't grab it. Hereby, enters a small street, well the bottom spots a small bridge with a river lit by hundreds of lights and globes of different colors and shapes.

Fai feels overwhelmed by such landscape and thinks _"Even though this country is much like many others, somehow I never felt so happy... It's so strange this feeling."_

However, behind him a boy appears slightly higher than the mage, and watching him run and give him a huge hug. Fai astounded with the successful and very confusing, says a little alarmed "Who are you? Why are you grabbing me?"

Herein the boy sees the magician and says smiling "Finally I found you!" In a small gesture, the boy takes the hand of Fai giving him a soft kiss which made the mage quite surprised and a little embarrassed.

* * *

**Later in the Castle ...**

Kurogane kept awake lying on the floor of his room, with a thin blanket to cover his legs. His brow was furrowed since the departure of Fai, all his thoughts were directed to the mage who was so hard to understand sometimes.

Time passed and the ninja became increasingly impatient with the idea of having Fai outside the castle and especially away from himself "That idiot, why the delay? Where was he now? Tsk ..." Kurogane was prepared to go searching of Fai when he hears voices, one of which is quite familiar.

Fai and the boy approached increasingly of the ninja's room, and the magician said to the boy "Shinobu-san I've arrived so, I don't think it takes more of your help."

Shinobu blocks the step of the mage and tells him very seriously approaching his face increasingly more of Fai "Fai-san, I'm so sorry for my rude behavior earlier, was just..." Shinobu hesitates briefly, Fai began be ashamed at the approach of the boy who in turn grabbed the beautiful and blonde hair of Fai, took him up to his lips giving it a kiss and continued the conversation "When I saw you standing there, with all those globes of light around you, it seemed magic, you were so beautiful..." Fai blushed increasingly with the words and gestures of Shinobu "Fai-san, I fell for you at that moment."

Fai had been bewildered by the confession he had received, felt from every word a sincere and pure feeling from the heart of the handsome young man with red hair and beautiful green eyes. Kurogane, who was in the doorway waiting for Fai, to hear and see everything felt quite angry and in a sudden movement, he ran to Fai and with a strong push Shinobu away from the magician.

Very surprised with this event, Fai says with a exalted voice "Kuro-sama what are you doing?!"

Kurogane sees the magician with an expression of great discontent and ordered "Let's go inside!" Grabbing Fai's arm, pulls him into the room.

Shinobu very angry with what happened shouted "Oye you idiot?! Who do you think you are to deal thus Fai-san?"

Kurogane takes a very intense and angry look to the boy, who quickly made him feel very uncomfortable. Without a word, the ninja closed the bedroom doors.

Inside the room, was pretty tense environment. Fai watched Kurogane and was in unknown. He didn't understand why such a reaction. Seconds later, the ninja breaks the silence by saying "What wanted that idiot?"

Remembering the confession, Fai blush and feel unable to respond. Kurogane to see that reaction feels even more angry, goes toward Fai cornering him against the wall and says "I asked what wanted that idiot! Who is he?"

Fai looked Kurogane very admired and replied a little nervous "He's called Shinobu, don't know him of anywhere, he just came to me when he saw me watching a glowglobes that slid by the river. Was all that happened." Fai looks Kurogane in the eyes and asks "Kuro-sama, what happened? Something happened while I was gone? It was with Tomoyo-Hime?"

Kurogane increasingly angry, hit the wall with full force, making Fai shiver with fright and shout "He was too friendly!" Fai opens his eyes in amazement and understanding the meaning of irritation of Kurogane blushed. The ninja looks at Fai grumpy and question "Why this reaction?"

Fai looks at the ninja's eyes, smiles and answers "Kuro-sama, you're jealous of my new friend! It's okay, I'll not trade your friendship for anyone else!"

Kurogane blushes and responds irritated "Who's with that? You're stupid or what! I just found it odd his approach, we must be careful with the visit of strangers to the castle, because in the first place is the safety of Tomoyo!"

Fai immediately exchange his sweet smile for a sad and cleared expression. The mage looks away and says "Kuro-sama, Shinobu-san is a good person, in fact I quite enjoyed him and I'm sure he doesn't want cause any problem to Tomoyo-Hime, because he had no idea that I was in the castle, so you don't need to worry." Fai just smiled to disguise his pain "Now I'm going to sleep, good night Kuro-sama."

Kurogane is perplexed by Fai's words and feels a small unknown pang.

* * *

**This was the 2****nd**** and last part of chapter II =]**

**I hope I hadn't disappoint you…**

**Reviews if you want, Chuu***


	6. Chapter 3, Part1

**So… This is the last chapter of my first story about these two *w* hehe!**

**I just have one more part, then it will be the end of all story xO**

**I hope you had enjoyed until now xb**

**I've to say only one thing about this part of the chapter… **

**Shinobu [my OC character] is really cheeky (^O^ HOHOHO)**

* * *

**Chapter III, Part.1**

**The next morning ...**

Fai aroused due to strong sunlight coming in through a slingshot window not closed . When he open his eyes, remembered what happened the night before and looked around watching the ninja who slept sitting in a corner of the room.

Fai felt again the painful twinge in his heart and, as if to forget that matter, smiled and thought "Kuro-sama is a gentleman, but I feel a little bad sleeping well knowing that."

However, Fai gets up, grabs the blanket that was on top of his mattress, addresses the ninja covering his body and stays long seconds to observe his face always smiling.

Herein, Fai feels the presence of someone at the door and before they hit, very quickly opens the door. On the other side he found Souma.

"Fai-sama, your new clothes are in a room next to this, want to trade now, or would you rather see them later?" Asked the Souma.

Fai smiles and says "Souma-san right? It's not necessary being so formal, I'm just a person housed under the same roof as you, so just Fai is good."

Souma smiled to understand the goodness of the mage and said "Well, as you wish." And watching the magician, the ninja then adds "Now I understand why Fai is so important to the rude Kurogane."

Fai blush to hear such words from Souma and says trying to change the subject "Let's get going, I'm very anxious to see how are all my clothes from now on."

Fai followed Souma to a large room in which it was a large closet full of different kimonos*. In the midst of so many, there is one that attracts great attention to the mage.

Seeing the beautiful expression on Fai's face, Souma says "Fai, if you want to wear this kimono, you can."

Few minutes later, Fai had left the large room already dressed, was a beautiful white kimono with cherry petals as standard, the obi was of a very pale blue.

Tomoyo waited the wizard on the other side of the door. Seeing him, very surprised Tomoyo says "Fai-san, how good you stay in this kimono I've never seen anyone get it as well as you." Fai blushed slightly at the compliment and thanked the princess.

"I have to agree, after the princess had prepared it according to your elegance." Added the sympathetic ninja.

Fai smiling "Thank you Tomoyo-chan, Souma-san! I now go to the bedroom to see if Kuro-sama has already awakened. So until later."

Before he could continue, Tomoyo interrupted the steps of the wizard and said "Fai-san, you know Kurogane despite his rude figure he's very sensitive and shy, so try to hide his true feelings. So if he tells you something that makes you feel bad, remember this our little conversation."

Fai very surprised at the conversation of the princess, smiled and said "Yes, thank you, Tomoyo-chan."

With this, the mage went on his way until he reached Kurogane's room.

Upon entering, he noticed that the ninja still slept soundly despite the poor position in which he found himself. Fai approached and was about to wake him up when noticed that someone was in the outside. Then he turned to the back door of the room, and seeing Shinobu waiting he was very astonished.

Seeing Fai with a kimono dressed, Shinobu blushed and said approaching the magician as he clutched in his hand "Fai-san, you're so well dressed. You are so beautiful!" Fai blush with the praise of Shinobu and thought "This guy sends me strange sensations. Why I can't get away from him?" "Fai-san, how do you find today?" Asked concerned the green eyed boy.

Removing his own hand, Fai responds "Shinobu-kun, I'm fine, thank you for you to worry about me. Now I ask you please to go away before Kuro-sama wakes."

Shinobu to hear the the ninja's name, feels irritated and asks "Fai-san, what exactly is your relationship with that stupid ninja?"

Upset with the tone of the boy, Fai answers "I ask you to not speak badly about Kuro-sama! You don't know him of anywhere to judge him."

Shinobu approaches of Fai, grabs him by the waist and extremely angry says "Fai-san, I apologise for my rudeness however, everything that concerns you interests me, so I noticed yesterday that stupid ninja and Fai-san are more than just companions... I must say that I don't like it anything, as I recall, yesterday told you what I felt for you right?"

Fai was no reaction to the boy's words, this on the other hand, approached his face to the magician's face "Fai-san, I love you! I fell for you when I saw you. All my life I searched for you, the person who would make me feel what I feel." Shinobu grabs the hand of the mage, never dropping his waist, or away from his face "This time my heart beats only for you... This way... Proves yourself, Fai-san."

Saying this, the boy pulls Fai's hand up to his chest. Then, Fai could feel his accelerated heartbeat. Fai was truly embarrassed by that time and thought _"This idiot is too racy! However, he is so sincere." _

"Fai-san, I'll warn you of something very important... When I really love someone, I don't let that person escape easily, mourning for that person until I can achieve their feelings, so..." Shinobu would ever closer to their lips, preparing for the kiss "...So Fai-san, I'll fight for you."

Fai felt unable to move, not because Shinobu grabs on tight, but the true love that was transmitted through each word from the boy. His lips and the boy were about to touch, when suddenly Kurogane pulls Fai for himself quite angry.

Fai to knowing that the ninja had observed that touching and enthralling moment between him and the boy, blushed and avoided looking at the ninja.

Kurogane very angry and annoyed with the guy says "Damn, what do you think you were doing?"

Also quite annoyed, Shinobu replies "Thought kissing the person I love, Fai-san!"

Fai looked the boy quite embarrassed, and Kurogane to hear that answer felt even more angry and said "It's the first and last time I will say this so listen to me... Stay away from him, especially from this castle!"

In saying this, the ninja and the mage returned to the room, but before the door was closed Shinobu managed to say some last words to Fai "Fai-san, I don't consent to this, I don't conform not to see you, so please even if it's far away, or just a few seconds... Please Fai-san, comes to town! I'll wait! Fai-san..." Kurogane finally closed the door with all his strength "FAI-SAN!" Shouted the boy one last time.

Inside the room the atmosphere was very tense and loaded. Fai avoided looking to Kurogane, in turn the ninja not diverted his gaze from the mage.

Fai thought "Why is everything going wrong? Just when I could get here... If Kuro-sama had not seen that moment... No, the fault is all mine, It was me! I couldn't help being touched and approached for Shinobu-kun. I'm sorry Kuro-sama."

Kurogane was preparing to approach Fai, when he is interrupted by Tomoyo "Kurogane, who is that boy that left Fai-san here a few times?"

Kurogane to hear once more Shinobu's name said "Question this idiot who is there, apparently they are quite friendly to the point of kissing."

Fai looked annoyed to Kurogane and said "Kuro-sama we never kissed... I and Shinobu-san! Also don't like when you speak ill of him, he is a very good person, everything he say is pure, true and sincere, for some reason I can't take him away from me, but we never kissed, you should know this because you have attended to everything!"

Kurogane at look of mild irritation on Fai's face, was very surprised and said "Luckily I got on time, otherwise he had kissed you!"

Tomoyo to attend the discussion of the wizard and the ninja intervened saying "Fai-san I can understand how you feel when a passionate person reveals their feelings, we could not resist their sweet words, since they were all spoken honestly just to us. That is something irreplaceable but not everyone in this room knows what that means." Kurogane said looking which in turn felt stung by the sermon princess "Kurogane, as for you, I hadn't already warned what you should not ever do? For now it's up to you solve this whole big problem!"

Kurogane angrily responded to Tomoyo's sermon "Shut up I don't care if those idiots kissed or not, I don't want to know who this Shinobu much less understand his feelings!" As Kurogane was prolonging his speech, Fai would be feeling increasingly sad and close to tears. "All I care about is protecting my master and only my master!"

Tomoyo closed her eyes, turned her back to Kurogane and said "After all it seems that you became weaker Kurogane! I'm very sorry you feel that way, but I regret even more that you can't be honest with yourself at this point."

Saying that, the princess cut up leaving the room and the wizard and the ninja were again together and alone.

Kurogane always furrowed his brow, his eyes dead and terrifying, approaches and Fai says "Oye, you... That idiot said he is in love with you, and you?"

Fai opens his eyes in astonishment at the question and answer staring determinedly Kurogane "Kurogane, I really don't know, at this point I'm not sure!"

With this, Fai left the room leaving Kurogane amazed with how the magician had treated "That... That idiot! Tsk, why this twinge in my chest? Just stupidities..."

Fai ran toward cherry orchard now with tears falling from his beautiful blue eyes. Once there, Tomoyo, who was sitting on a ladder understandably says "Fai-san, you don't need to hide your pain from me, I understand you." Fai to hear the princess went up to her knees, and in a subtle movement lays his head on Tomoyo's lap. "Fai-san, can I ask you a question?" Fai waved and Tomoyo asked then. "Fai-san that boy, Shinobu-san, did you knew him?"

Fai kept his head resting on the lap of the princess and replied "No, I met him only yesterday, but somehow... Like I said before, I can't push him away, I feel like I've found a very distant past, I feel that I know him." Fai raises his face still covered by thick, glistening tears and continued smiling "With Shinobu-kun I feel very safe and protected, he's ever so true to me, his words, his look... Every little thing he does, I can't doubt. Tomoyo-chan, I swear that Shinobu-kun didn't wish you harm! Do you believe me?!"

Given this explanation, Tomoyo said "Fai-san, if you say so, I believe from the bottom of my heart, I believe that for you to feel special affection for Shinobu-san is because he will have a great importance in your life." Said smiling.

* * *

**Chuu* for all of you ;]**


	7. Chapter 3, Part2

**The last Part...**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter III - Part. 2**

**Later**

Fai returned to the room, Kurogane was sat wiping his sword, feeling the magician into the room, puts his sword down, looks into Fai's eyes doing the mage look away. Fai had merely entering the room, extend the mattress and take a nap for two hours. During this time, Kurogane watched from time to time the mage. After two hours, Fai awake to fully open his eyes he noticed that it was already night. Fai gets up, looks around and sees the ninja lying on the floor with his head over his strong arms.

The mage was preparing to go out the back of the room door, when he hears an intense voice say "Oye, where are you going?"

Fai stops immediately very surprised, closes his eyes and says "I'll be back soon Kuro-sama."

Fai was baffled by Kurogane's reaction and not answered, which left the ninja very angry "You're not going if you're going out to see him!"

Fai back to himself and angry replies "Kurogane, I ask that you don't talk that way about Shinobu-kun! Yes, I'll see him, or at least I want to look for him. I need to be around him, I feel something very special for him, so to find out what is going, I want to be with him, whether you like it or not! Goodbye!"

Saying this, Fai loosened up from the ninja and rushed towards his own direction. Kurogane briefly had been astonished at Fai's words, when he finally returned to himself, preparing to stop Fai, when Tomoyo crosses in front of him.

Tomoyo determined "Kurogane leave Fai-san alone, this time you have something more important to do!"

Kurogane really furious shouted "WHAT?! Out of the way Tomoyo! That idiot will see the other moron!"

"NO! As I said, you have something more important to do! I want to show you something." Kurogane preparing to run, thus disobeying the request of the princess. Determined Tomoyo said "Kurogane you must serve your master!"

Suddenly Kurogane stops and closes his hands in full force asking "Tomoyo, what's up?"

"Follow me." The princess only answered this.

Kurogane follows the princess to her room. Upon entering, sees Watanuki and very angry asks "I can't believe you called me just so I talk to this idiot!"

Watanuki smiles and says "Kurogane-san, good afternoon! You shouldn't always be so mad, when you get older you will have lots of wrinkles!"

Kurogane really upset "Cursed witch! I'm leaving, I don't have time for this."

Watanuki closes his eyes and says taking his smoking pipe from his mouth "Fai-san is very confusing right?"

Kurogane looks immediately admired for the wizard and asks "What do you mean?"

"Shinobu-san, do you know who he is?" The ninja shows no reaction, doesn't answer the question of Watanuki "However, you must pay a price."

"What?" Asked Kurogane.

"The feelings of Fai-san." Answered Watanuki.

"How? Explain yourself!"

As Syaoran-kun accepted abdicate his relationship with Sakura-chan as payment, in which case it would happen the same with Fai-san." Saying this, the sorcerer notes the haunted face of the ninja.

Watanuki-kun, I'll pay this desire because as Kurogane I also want to know who is Shinobu-san, because I really like Fai-san." The princess looks the ninja and makes a warning. "However, it will be the last time Kurogane, you've to understand that now you'll have to be honest with your own feelings, you've to be honest with Fai-san!"

Kurogane watched Tomoyo intently and said "Hime, I don't want to hurt you anymore... Sorry!"

Tomoyo smiles and says, tapping Kurogane's face "It's okay, I think this time you opened your eyes. Watanuki-kun, can you please continue?"

Okay, one last time but notice that I also accept this type of payment, because in the end who most want is you Kurogane-san!" Kurogane closed his eyes and the sorcerer continued "Kurogane-san, you know that all people are linked together by fate? There are several ways however, the way you'll take is inevitable."

"What do you mean?" Asked the ninja.

It's very simple, following the example of Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan, they're linked by their strong feelings for each other in whatever world they are. People are connected to a single person from birth to eternity, even after that person's death is intended solely as a single in your life, there may be many types of relationship with other people, but only "that one" will remain with love with all his being forever. This connection between people, is made by a thread called "red thread of fate."

Kurogane a bit confused with the explanation of the wizard asked "What's this wire? Never heard of it."

Tomoyo and Watanuki smiled. Then, the sorcerer continued "This wire is tied to our little finger, and can reach the little finger of the other person regardless of distance." Kurogane, who was to better understand the subject, was getting quite anxious "Kurogane-san, this thread is invisible to human eyes, only very special people can watch them... But for now I can let you spot thou."

Kurogane looked Watanuki quite amazed and asked "Why do you allow this to me?"

Watanuki always smiling "The red wire of Fai-san, is connected to two people. At this point, Fai-san is very unstable. Never happened with a person to be connected by the same thread of fate to two other people, Fai-san is special."

Kurogane was puzzled and asked without looking Watanuki "Who... Who are these people?"

"Fai-san is connected to Shinobu-san and you, Kurogane-san." Answered seriously Watanuki.

Kurogane opens his eyes in amazement "How is that ... He and I?"

"Kurogane I can't understand why so much awe, it was more than obvious that you and Fai-san had very strong feelings for each other, I can't understand your reaction. Watanuki-kun, let's get this over with." Said teasing the beautiful princess.

Watanuki loose a laugh, otherwise the ninja blushed with shame and said very exalted "Tomoyo you... How dare you!?"

"Mokona" Says Watanuki. The small black Mokona opens his eyes making "mekyo", then Watanuki looks to the ninja and continues "Kurogane-san, look at your little finger of the left hand please."

Kurogane looked at his finger and saw a thin wire almost transparent. Much admired, he asks to the wizard "Oye, don't you say that the wire was red?"

"Yes, in fact the wire is red, but this time as I told Fai-san has his life connected to yours and Shinobu-san 's destination. As your wire is almost disappears, Fai-san and Shinobu-san have a wire with a red stronger than yours." Watanuki replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Fai ran looking all around looking for Shinobu _"Shinobu-kun, where are you?"_ The fatigue from running would be seizing the mage, who even then not for a second stop to seek the boy.

After much running, Fai reaches the bridge where met Shinobu for the first time and says "Shinobu-kun, I want to see you..."

The mage looked around when suddenly hears a voice behind him "Fai-san?!"

Fai looks away and sees Shinobu with a long sword in his hand and a little sweaty. The mage smiles and says "Shinobu-kun I looked for you everywhere!" Upon hearing this, the boy runs, hugging Fai, leaving him very surprised and embarrassed. "Shi ... Shinobu-kun what are you doing?"

"Fai-san I can't stand myself! I love you, I can't... I've to see you, I don't know how you feel, what I most want is to feel the same for me, but even that isn't so, please let me have you around, Fai-san ..." Begged the boy with a concerned look in his eyes.

Fai blushed increasingly as the boy was talking, his heart was beating rapidly, too embarrassed Fai thought "How can he say these things? I'm too embarrassed to speak or look at him ... GRR!"

Shinobu not dropping Fai, looked him in the eyes with his face very close to the magician, ever closer to his lips ready to kiss Fai muttering the name of the magician.

* * *

**On the other hand…**

Kurogane looked puzzled Watanuki, the sorcerer said smiling "Kurogane-san, I'll show you something that will help you decide what you will do next ... Mokona."

Mokona said "Yes Watanuki! PUU!"

A large screen appeared behind Watanuki, Kurogane watched intently and seeing Fai with Shinobu was furious.

"Kurogane-san, notices the wire destination Fai-san and Shinobu-san, compared to yours." Kurogane did so and saw that every second that passed his wire was disappearing, while that of Fai and Shinobu was increasingly red. The ninja became increasingly desperate, Watanuki to see the reaction of Kurogane said "Kurogan-san, what's happening is the result of the love that Shinobu-san feels for Fai-san. I must warn you, this time as you said earlier, the feelings of Fai-san are confused, he has feelings for you, but Shinobu-san was able to change Fai-san's heart, because that guy was honest from the beginning, and you know it well." Kurogane stared at the screen and saw the magician and the boy almost kissing. "Kurogane-san, Fai-san is about to decide his eternal destiny..." Watanuki very seriously faced the ninja warning him "If their lips touch, your red thread of destiny that connects to Fai-san, will disappear forever."

Kurogane to hear the warning dimensional wizard, opened his intense and red eyes in amazement saying "What ... What can I do?"

I'll give you the last part of your desire. I'll stop time for just 1 minute, will you be able to reach his lips, the heart and the feelings of Fai-san?" In saying this, Watanuki lies in a gray long narrow vase adding "Kurogane-san, time stopped, make haste!"

Kurogane still quite confused looked to Tomoyo and saw that she was not moving but showed him an encouraging smile.

The ninja grabbed his sword and ran at full speed, the time still standing but always decreasing. Kurogane already halfway saw people who were staying behind buildings begin to move, already desperate the ninja drags his sword on the floor and doing one of his techniques can increase the speed. The time was stopped, returned to move the lips of the boy were about to touch on Fai's lips, when the ninja appears and yells "STOP!"

Hearing the scream, Fai looks very surprised back and when he sees the ninja says "Kuro-ga-ne?"

Kurogane reaching, with a kind look says "Come on."

The mage still surprised, hesitated for a few seconds but the ninja always insistent says the name of the mage for the first time. "Come Fai."

Upon hearing his name pronounced by Kurogane's mouth, Fai loose himself from Shinobu, who smiles seeing that moment with a very sad look. The mage runs to Kurogane who grabs him without hesitation.

Fai concealed his face in the embrace of the ninja while tears of joy fall from his eyes. Kurogane looks once again for his thread of fate and see it more red very surprised, looks to see if had disappeared the wire of Shinobu and gives a sigh of relief after confirming that fact.

Both were preparing to return to the castle, when Shinobu says "Fai-san, please be happy! One last time... I'll tell you this one last time. Fai-san, I love you!"

Fai looked to Shinobu and smiled "Shinobu-kun, thank you for your love! You can come visit me whenever you want. I also really like you, you are someone very special to me."

Kurogane turned back to give them more privacy and begun to move, Fai afraid to lose the ninja, rushed in and grabbed his clothes following him.

**In the Castle…**

Fai and Kurogane now arrived at the castle, still very shy, the mage was always behind the ninja grabbing him in the kimono with some force as if this moment doesn't disappear.

Upon entering the room, both remain silent, Fai thought _"This is so embarrassing, I can't believe he called my name for the first time. I wonder the meaning of his act... Kurogane!"_

Kurogane turn and thought _"Now I can't see that thread, perhaps because what united them disappeared. On the other hand, my is back ...",_ realizing the significance of that thought, the ninja blushed.

The thoughts of both were devoted to each other, in an impulsive act, Kurogane grabs the magician saying "Fai... I'm sorry! I couldn't be honest with my feelings, you're the most important person to me while I avoided these emotions I made you suffer, only now I was about to lose you is that I realized I had to act. Forgive me, be not far from me more!"

Fai cried with the ninja's confession. Kurogane grabbed Fai's face, looking into his eyes making the mage blush "No, Kuro-sama is embarrassing!"

Kurogane also a bit shy "Don't look away, I need to see you, I need to make sure this time. Look at me."

Fai increasingly embarrassed, obeys the request of the ninja and look him in the eyes. Kurogane looked at the beautiful blue eyes of Fai and thought "Arg! I really have very strong feelings for him."

Kurogane closes his eyes, touching Fai's forehead, then grabs Fai's hair, kissing it, which made Fai want to run away but was prevented by the force of ninja, that pulling him gives him an exciting and intense kiss. Fai very surprised with the impulsive ninja is incredulous but when he lose himself in the surroundings of the moment and lips of the ninja, grabs Kurogane with all his strength for this moment stay forever locked in his heart.

After an intense kiss, still a little breathless by shortness of breath, flushed Kurogane says "I love you, Fai."

Fai too embarrassed by the kiss, to hear such words says smiling with some tears in his eyes "Me too, Kurogane!"

Then, Kurogane give him a kiss on his cheek, making Fai blushing furious.

**The End***

* * *

**So, this was my first fanfic x,) **

**I hope you had like it, 'cause I really like it a lot =,)**

**Again, sorry for my horrible English, I'll get better in the future [maybe] xb**

**One more thing… I began to write a crossover story between TRC and UtaPri */* [I also love UtaPri's "couples" but I still prefer KuroFai *****w* ****] , go and see my story, I promise you that one is much more sexy than**** this [if you can understand what I'm saying ;D]… Wait… Okay, I really don't know whether or not you share the same opinion as me xO [perhaps sexy xD] **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, that means that even with my poor English, you could read and understand the story =/O [I'm really ashamed with this fact =X]**

**Well… See you and Chuu for all of you***


End file.
